Jennifer and Rachael surprise date with the shield
by LittleLoyalShieldBabe
Summary: This is my first fan fic , I'm writing it with my friend Jennifer ,will dean match making work out,set after the royal rumble , I do not own the the shield , and my oc is Isabelle , Stacy ,Chloe and Amy , rated m for sex scenes and language, please no neg
1. Chapter 1 : meeting the shield : Dean

This is my first fan fic

part 1

"i cant believe we won" I say to my friend rach , as we are on our way to meet Dean Ambrose from the shield ,who has two special prizes for us.

" i can't believe we won either" rach says as she move a piece of her two tone hair out of her face

I then say "I wonder if Dean is a wise ass off screen" rach then look at me and we burst out laughing, we then arrive at the radio station and we are taken to a green room to for dean ...

(seth and roman pov ) ( 30 mins before after the royal rumble ) "I wonder where dean disappear to "I say ,

"I don't know but I'm glad hes gone before I shove my boot up his ass "say a very pissed off Roman ,

"calm down ro I'm sure he will explain to us why he did that" I say, keeping my own temper in check , we then go into our locker room where we see a note on the bench , "it from dean "i say

" hi guys meet me at this Italian resturant , the meal is on me to say sorry dean " , I look at roman knowing like me he is curious to know what dean has to say, I then pull my hair out of a ponytail and I head to the showers , follow by roman who is still angry ...

Part 2

while me and rach wait for dean , rach looks over to me and asks how I'm feeling, "I'm feeling fine thanks" I say in a nervous voice ,

I then ask her the same thing but before she answers dean walks in , he then gives us a hug , and asks how we are , he then hands us an envelope and then gives us another hug and says goodbye to us. before he leave the room he look at us and says I made the right choice, make them happy he adds , before we can answer he is gone, me and rach look at each other In surprise , we then open the envelope and rach pulls out an note

"hi girls , I have made arrangements for you both to meet me at this Italian restaurant, you can order what you want as the meal is on me dean " rach finished reading the letter,

I look at her as I sweep my black hair out of my face , we then head back downstairs and we head to the restaurant still trying to figure out what dean meant ...

(seth and roman Pov)

Me and roman are in the car heading to the restaurant , we are still talking about the match , I look at roman who is ranting about what dean did , admitting defeat in trying to calm him down , I look out of the window , still thinking about the match and how dean is going to explain ...


	2. Chapter 2 : blind date

Part 3

(mine and Jennifer pov )

we arrive at the restaurant , and we go in , the waiter then show us to our table , as we sit down , the waiter keep hitting on us , as soon as he leaves I whisper to Jennifer "I can't wait until dean get here , then at least then the waiter will stop hitting on us "

Jennifer then burst out laughing , just then the doors Open and we hear the voices of seth Rollins and Roman Reigns , we look up and I look over at Jennifer's face as she can't keep her eyes of roman , nudging her

I say "do you want a tissue to wipe that drool ",

laughing , she says speak "for yourself " as I stare at seth , the waiter then brings them over to our table ,

"this can't be right " roman says , I then decide to speak up since Jennifer has lost her power of speak , forcing back a laugh ,

I say " we were told by dean to meet him here" ,

"funny you should say that "seth says making me feel suddenly shy , " dean told us to meet him here too "He adds ,

"damn dean "roman says figuring out that he had been set up , I'm not staying he adds

as he goes to storm out seth grab his arm and says "calm down rome" ,

Jennifer then stands up and "says if you stay I will make it your worth while "pulling roman into a kiss ,

"well with an offer like that how can I refuse "roman says smiling , not taking his eyes ofJennifer ,

"do you like what you see big boy "Jennifer says ,

"hell yes "roman says blushing as he hold out her seat for her ,

seth then give me a kiss and he then whisper in my ear "you are hot "

smiling I kiss him hard on the lips , "so are you " I say , as we sit down and wait for our meal ...


	3. Chapter 3 : meeting Seth and roman

part 3.1

(Mine and yours pov)

While we wait for the waiter ,me and seth talk about football , and as we talk seth hold my hand , we then talk about the rumble , "you did amazing" I say kissing his hand ,

" thank you "he says "I still don't know what dean was thinking when he try eliminate Rome "he adds ,

"whatever his reasons you guys should hear him out" I say ,

"you are right ", he say smiling at me ...

(Jennifer pov)

me and roman talk about the impact the shield have made on the wwe and the rumble match "what you did in the rumble was incredible "I say holding both his hands in mine ,

"I was that close to winning "roman says looking down at my fingers

"but you made history by beating Kane record which is awesome in it own right "I say

while we are talking I feel roman leg slide around mine , I then rub my foot up and down his leg , we then hear a cough from beside us and there is the waiter still checking me and rach out , Rachael and seth order a pizza to share and a beer and a soda , and I order chicken pasta and noodles , I think I have the same roman says , making the hair stand up on my arms , while the waiter is taking our orders he asks if mine and Rachael number would be included in the orders , I see roman and seth glare at him , roman then tell the waiter to go away and stop hitting on us ...

( mean while watching his plan unfold )

( dean pov )

i sit there watching the girls , thinking about how angry roman and seth must be after what I did at the rumble , I then think back to the conversation we had before the rumble , I knew I had made the right choice by selecting rach and jenn , as in a way they remind me of Roman and seth , it suddenly dawn on me that roman and seth are gonna be pissed with me , I decide to deal with that later , I then suddenly hear roman and seth voices after a few minutes , I look over to see Jenn kissing roman to convince hi not to leave , and to my surprise roman sit down , wow I smile to myself as my plan is starting to work out ...

(seth pov )

I try and keep my temper in check , as the waiter hit on the girls , I look at roman ,who tell the guy where to go , I then look at and I realise what they about love at first sight is true , I then hold rachael's hand and I take a chance , and I ask her if she wanted to come back to our hotel room ,"

"yes I would love too " she says squeezing my hands ,

I then lean over and I give her a kiss ...

( jenn pov )

while we are waiting for our food , roman squeeze my hand , and then he start to blush , and he then ask me if I want to come back to their hotel room ,

" I say yes and give him a kiss on the cheek , making him blush even more

we are then irrupted by the arrival of our food , while we are eating roman moves closer to me and he whispers in his deep voice in my ear ," what he was going to do to me when we get to the hotel "

I then turn bright red as he tell me , after dinner , we get up and roman takes my hand , and the four of leave the restaurant and we head to the hotel ...


	4. Chapter 4 hotel experience part one

Part3.2

( trip to the hotel )

( mine and Jennifer pov)

we get into the car and me and seth get into the back seat , as soon as we sit down , seth pulls me into his lap , and he begin to kiss me , i then feel his tongue slide up my neck ,and one of his hand tangle in my hair keeping my head in place , and his other hand is on my thigh , i then turn his head to me and i slide my tongue against his demanding entrance ,i then pull him into a passionate kiss , our tongue then battle for dominance ,we then break apart for air , seth then turn his attention back to my neck , and he begin to suck leaving a mark , he then pull away and admire his handy work , i then rest my head on his chest , as seth rub my thigh in circular motion ...

(Jenn Pov )

me and roman get into the front , as i put my belt on , roman lean over and whisper in my ear ,"red is my favourite colour "

i then blush as i feel goosebumps on my arms , roman then starts the car , and i then feel roman wam hand caressed my leg , i then feel my blood boil , and i run my hand up his leg stoping at his crotch , roman then mov his hand further up my leg , we then arrive at the hotel , we get to the room and no sooner we open the door seth drag rach off to his room .

roman then lets out a small chuckle , he then take my hand and he leads me to the sofa , he then pull me down into his lap , and he pull my face to his and we begin to kiss , i run my hands down his chest , as roman hands go to my butt , we then break apart for air , roman the sweep a loose piece of hair from my face , we then kiss again and i pull off his tshirt , and i then suck and bite his chest , roman then knead my breasts through my dress

" lets move this to my room "he says in a deep husky voice , he then pick me up and carried me bridal style to his room ...

(my pov )

no sooner we arrived at the hotel , seth drag me to his room , he then kick the door shut as he continue to kiss me , i then rip open his shirt revealing his tone abs ,I then begin to kiss down his chest swirling my tongue around his nipples , and i start slowly moving down , seth then grab me and pulls me back to my feet , he then un zip my dress and ket it fall at my feet, seth then kisses my neck , i can feel the heat radiating of his body ,while we kiss i slide my hand down his body and into his pants and i begin to stroke his length causing him to moan into my mouth , we then break apart for air , and we strip the rest of our clothes off , he then gently pushes me on the bed ,and before i realise what is happening , seth attacks my mouth with furious kisses , i then flip him onto his back and i lower myself to his length , seth the wrap his hands in my hair keeping me in place , i then feel him near his release , he then flip me onto my back and he kisses my collar bone , i then arch my back as he enter me , i then wrap my legs around him and my body gives in to his furious passionate thrusts ,i then scratch his back as i near my climax , seth then stops , as we hear a man swearing at us through the wall , ignoring him we carry on , and i bite down on seth shoulder as our climaxes hits ,we then try and catch our breath while we kiss , seth then pull me into his arms , and we both fall into a deep sleep ...


	5. Chapter 5 hotel experience part 2

part 3.3

hotel experience part 2

(Jenn pov )

no sooner we are in roman room , he put me down and he slide his hands around my waist, he then kisses my neck and slowly moves his hands down my body , he then pull my dress off not bothering to undo it , i then turn around in his arms and i move my hands to the bulge in his pants and i hear him hiss as i rub it , i then undo his pant allowing his length to spring out , my eyes suddenly widen in shock , wow he is amazing , smiling and shaking his head roman the gives me a kiss , i then kiss down his body and i swirl my tongue around the tip and i use my mouth to cover his length , roman then pulls me into his strong arms , and he carried me to his bed , he then pull his hair out of the ponytail , allowing it to fall over his face , he then comfortable lay down on top of me , he then rip off my bra and he suckle and kneads my breasts causing me to whimper and wiggle , roman then move to my neck and he then begin to suck ,he then moves down my body , he then raises his head and he look at me , i then move his long hair from his face and i give him a kiss , he then part my legs with his knees , and he removes my knickers , he then enter me and begin to thrust , i then wrap my legs around his waist causing him to go deeper in me , he then begin to suck my breasts in time with his thrusts , i then rake my nails across his back ,roman then hits my sweet spot causing me to moan loudly , i then kiss him and our tongues dance in each other mouths , we then hear a loud voice shouting at roman telling him to stop making a porn movie ,we both burst out laughing , and as soon as we calm down , roman and i continue to make love , we then both cum together , and roman collapsed on me , i then smile weakly at him as we kiss , roman then pull out of me and i moan at the loss of his warmth , he then pull me close to him and i rest my head on chest listening to his steady heartbeat ,

roman then whisper in my ear as i fall asleep "i love you Jenn"

"i love you too "i say ,

we then fall into a deep sleep ...


	6. Chapter 6 what to do

( Dean pov )

i come out of the movies with cm punk ,looking a little green after seeing a slasher movie , "dude are you ok you don't look good "phill says ,

"yeah I'm fine nothing a little fresh air wont help "i reply ,

"ok i will see you tomorrow at raw "he says ,

i fist bump him and we say are goodbyes ,just has i start walking i see bray wyatt out of the corner of my eye ,he walk over to me and begin to talk in riddles ,i then go to walk away , and then everything go black ..

( Seth pov)

i wake up after a few hours and i see rach has wrap herself around me , I smile as i move her hair out of her face , i then plant a kiss on her forehead

and i whisper "i love you ",

i then think to myself and smile dean made be a pain in the backside but he has a kind heart , and i need to thank him when i see him , i then start to fall asleep , with no idea what was happening with dean ...

( dean pov )

i wake up in the er and i have no clue how i got there ,"hey your awake "i hear phill voice ,

"yeah "i say but what happen i add rubbing my head as i sit up ,

"well you were knock out by bray wyatt "he says ,

"geez what a jerk" i say ,

"yep he ran off when he saw me "phill says

"well i guess the shield needs to have a little talk with them tomorrow on raw" i reply ,

after im discharged phill takes me back to the hotel im sharing with him , i then go to my room and i think about how well everyone is getting on , and i decide to put phase two of my plan into action by having rach and jenn join the shield tomorrow on raw , i then get into bed and i think of a way to get back the wyatt family ...

(Roman pov)

i wake up and i look at jenn , she then whimpers and moan in her sleep , i then chuckle to my self that must be some dream she is having , i then hear her moan my name , i then give her kiss on her head , before going back to sleep , i then check the messages on my phone and see there is one from dean telling me what happen to him , i then feel my temper begin to raise , we will get them back i think to myself , i then pull jenn closer to me as i fall back into a restless sleep ...


	7. Chapter 7 : joining the shield

Part 5

(dean pov)

i wake up early ,and I carry my stuff to hotel room , I open the door, and I creep over to seth room and I open the door a little bit and I see seth and rach fast asleep , and I then creep over to roman room and I look in to see him and jenn asleep , prefect I think to myself , I then stand in the middle of the room and I pull out a fog horn and I set it off , an I hear moans and wtf coming from the lovebirds ,

seth and roman then come into the living room they give me a stare ,

" morning "I say brightly , they begin to chase me around the room , before pining me down , rach and jenn then out holding some ice and they dump it down my trousers causing me to help .they finally let me up ,

and we order room service , while we wait for our food , and we sit down and I tell them about what happen with bray ,

"omg "rach and jenn say ,

"don't worry babe we will get them back "seth says pulling rach closer to him ,

"speaking of raw, I need to talk to you guys "I say ,

"ok what is it "they ask,

"how would you and jenn like to join the shield "I ask ,

"we would love too" jenn and rach say jumping up and giving me a hug,

"we need to go and get dressed "they say giving roman and seth a kiss,after they go in the bedroom .

i then take a deep breath, I apologise ,"I'm sorry for what I did at the rumble "i say,

"we forgive you "Seth and Roman say together ,

Seth then pull me into a man hug and he thank me for interducing rach to him,

"no problem "I say ,

roman then stand up , and give me a man hug ,

"thanks man "he say ,

we then sit down, and we plan for our revenge on the Wyatts ...

(my pov)

i go into the bedroom, and I get my toilet bag , and I head into batthroom , and I step into the shower and I think back to last night , as I wash my body, I then hear a knocking on the door,

"baby are you done in there i need to talk to you" seth says ,

I then come out of the bathroom and seth pulled me into his arms and he gives me a kiss . "

what did you want to talk to me about "I asked ,

"nothing I just wanted to hug and kiss "you seth says ,

i then run my hands down his chest and pulled me close, and I rest my head on his shoulder ,

seth then tilt my head up , "I love you rach "he say locking his eyes on mine ,

"I love you to Colby" I say kissing him , I then get dressed and I go into the main living room ...

(jenn pov )

i go into the bedroom and I go into the bathroom, I get into the shower , and I begin to imagine roman is in the shower with me , I then imagine roman hands washing me , mmmm I let out a moan ,

"jenn are you ok babygirl ", I hear roman called out ,

it time to make the fantasy a reality I think to myself , "I just slip and I wonder if you can help me "I say ,

"off course "roman says , he then comes in an he carry me to the bedroom and lays me on the bed , he then run his hand down my legs feeling for any swelling and he gives my feet a massage ,

I then pull roman in for a kiss ," I love you roman "I say ,

"I love you more "jenn he says hugging me ,

I then get dressed , and I ask what roman thinks , I get my answer when he whistles at me , we then leave the hotel for the arena ...


	8. Chapter 8 : raw

Part 5.1

( my pov )

we then get into the car and we head toward the arena and no sooner we enter summer Rae and aj lee walked up to roman and seth and start to flirt with them ,i then look at jenn who look back at me , just then Summer try to kiss Seth ,

but he moves out of the way and say " what the hell are you doing "

he then slide his arm around my waist and he gives me a kiss , and he says " Summer say hello to my girlfriend rach "

blushing at what he just said ,

Summer again try to get seth attention and I grab her and I tell her to back off ,

we then walk away closely follow by dean , jenn , and roman , who all have smiles on their faces , I then look at dean , who had a sad look in his eyes , he then give me a smile , and I smile back wishing there was a way to help him find someone to make him happy I need jenn to help me I with this , we then arrive at triple h and Stephanie office to sign our contacts , after a few minutes we leave to go to the trainer room for check up to see if we can wrestle for tonight, we say our goodbyes to the guys , as they go and do a Pomo , me and jenn go into the office ..

( seth pov )

i can't stop thinking about rach , I didn't want to leave her in case the Wyatts decide to go after her and jenn to get their revenge on us , I then look over at dean , who seem so sad And I keep wondering what I can do to help him , we then hear our cue to start our message to the Wyatts ..

( my pov )

after me and jenn have been clear to wrestle , we head to the shield private locker room , and we begin to get ready for our first night on raw , we then talk about dean and I ask jenn if she can help me to find someone for dean ,

" off course I will help " she reply ,

i then look at jenn and I say " damn girl you are gonna make Roman faint "

"you can talk "she said laughing ,

we then hear Dean , Seth and roman's voices , and we go into the main part of the locker room .

" Oh boy " dean says when he see us , we then look at seth and roman who's jaws are on the floor ..

" you girls look amazing " seth says regaining his power of speech ,

"thank you " I say walking over to him and giving him a kiss , I then sit down next to dean on the sofa and I say " thank you me to seth he makes me so happy " ,

" no problem Hunni , you and jenn are prefect for seth and roman " he reply ,

we then hear a knock on the door , and dean answer it , a member of wwe crew tell us that we are in a match against 3mb , Summer Rae and Aj lee , he then leaves , and dean says " welcome to the wwe girls " with a smile on his face ...

( Jenn Pov )

i'm furious with Aj lee for trying to grope roman , I tell her to back off from my man while roman is talking with Stephen aka Sheamus , we then walk away and we head to triple h and Stephanie office , to sign our contracts , we then head to the trainers room afterwards , and now me and Rach are getting ready and waiting for the guys ,

" I can't wait to get my hands on Aj " I say to Rach ,

and judging by her expression she can't wait to get her hands on summer , Rach then ask me if I can help her find someone good for dean ,

" off course I will help you " I say smiling ,

we then spray our perfume on and we do our hair , " wow " I say looking at Rach in her long black pants and sport bra , " damn girl you gonna give seth a heart attack " I say smiling ,

"you can talk "she says playfully , we then hear Dean , Roman and Seth voices and we go into the main part of the locker room , after hearing about our match , we leave the locker room and we head to the stairs for our entrance ...


	9. Chapter 9 : first match and a attack

Part 6

( my pov )

I take a deep breath to settle my nerves , I then feel Seth's hand goes into mine and he calm me down ,i then give him a kiss on the cheek , "I love you Colby " I whisper ,

" I love you rach " he whispers back

, we then hear our music , and we walk down the stairs and we jump over the barrier , and then we climb into the ring , we then hear 3mb Summer are and aj lee music , me and jenn noticed that 3mb can't stop looking at us , me , jenn , seth and dean leave the ring and we stand on the apron , I look at jenn who eyes are firmly on Roman butt , roman then superman punch drew , he then walks over and tag in seth , who kicks drew in the head , like jenn I can't keep my eyes of Seth's butt , seth then tag me in , I run over to summer and pulled her into the ring by her hair , I then slap her across the face , and i then DDT her , I then tag in jenn who then beat the hell out of Aj , we then double powerbomb them and we pin them together to win the match , before we can celebrate 3mb storm the ring , and I turn around and Heath slater grab me , while jinder and drew distract seth , roman and dean , Heath then pushes me against the ring post and he slam his lips against mine and biting them in the process ,

I then scream for seth , but his way is block by jinder and summer and Aj , Heath then tries to kiss me again when out of nowhere jenn spears summer and aj , while dean and roman deal with other two members of 3mb , seth then pulls Heath away from me and knock him out , after they are all knock out , seth pull me into his arms , and then the lights go out , and when they come back on dean is knock out in the ring , seth and roman then call for a trainer to treat dean , and they stretcher him back stage ...

( Jenn Pov)

roman starts of the match , and he has his back to me , and my eyes automatically move down to roman butt , roman then tag in seth and I look at rach who can't tKe her eyes of seth , roman then whisper in my ear " damn it hard to focus when you look so sexy , I love you jenn

" I then whisper back " it hard to focus to when there is a sexy guy distracting me , I love you more joe "

seth then tag in rach and he stares at rach with a smile on his face , rach then tag me in and I run over to Aj and I take her down and I begin to punch her , me and rach then pull summer and Aj up and we power bomb them and pin them to win the match , 3mb then storm the ring and Heath grab rach , and drew grab and tries to kiss me , but roman see him and spears him into next week ,

roman then pull me close and hugs me , I then hear rach scream , and I tell roman to let me go but he refuses to , I then tell him what is happening , he then kisses me and let me go , roman then rushes over and help dean out , I then spear summer and Aj and I look over my shoulder at roman and dean who jaw are on the floor , seth then run over to rach and Heath and he deal with Heath , after 3mb , summer and Aj are dealt with , roman pull me into his arms and then the lights go out , and when they come on dean is knocked out , roman and seth call for the trainers , and stretcher dean to the back , rach then walk over to us , and we all have the same feeling that the Wyatts are behind this , roman , me , seth and rach head back to the dressing rooms ...

( roman pov)

as soon as jenn enter the ring , I can't focus on anything esle apart from her sexy body , she and rach win the match , I jump in with seth and dean to stop 3mb , I see seth path is block by Aj and Sumer and Jinder , I then spin around when I hear jenn voice , I then grab drew and i spear him , I then pull jenn in my arms and I refuses to let her go when we hear rach scream , it only after jenn tell me what going on I let her go ,

i then help dean with jinder , and I look up and I see jenn do amazing spear , after we deal with 3mb , I pull Jen Into my arms , when the lights go out and when they come on dean is knocked out , I then let go of jenn and bend down beside my friend and I tell him everything will be ok and help is coming , they then take dean backstage to the trainer room , and start to go back to are dressing room , thinking I can't wait to get jenn in the shower ..

(seth pov )

rach is so nervous about her match , I smile as she is cute ,during the match I tag her in , and whist she is in the ring , my eyes roam her body and I imagine me and her in the showers , rach and jenn win the match , after they win 3mb storm the ring , jinder and drew distract me and dean long enough for Heath to grab rach , i then run over to where they are after rach screams , but my path is block , I then see out of the corner of my eye jenn spears Aj and summer , allowing me to knock out Heath , afterward I pull rach into my arms hugging her close to me , just then the lights go out , and when they come on dean is hurt in the ring ,

I crouch next to roman , and I say " we are going to get the Wyatt back for this ,after medics take dean backstage , I look at rach who hold her hand out to me , I take it and we walk back to the locker room ...


	10. Chapter 10 after match fun

Part 6.1 warning sexual scenes

( jenn pov )

After checking on dean , me and roman walk back to the shield dressing room , i then begin to kiss roman , I then pull off his vest , and I then slide my hand up his t shirt vest , roman then pull off my top and he begin to kiss my neck , I then pull off his tshirt vest , and I begin to kiss down his chest , we then break apart when we hear dean , seth and rach voices ,

" we will continue this when we get to the hotel " roman whisper with a growl in his voice , that make me go weak at the knees , we then get dressed just as they walk through the door laughing ...

"hi guys " me and roman say ,

"what so funny " roman says ,

" rach just pull down Heath slaters pants after he try to kiss her again " seth said ,

"oh my " I say unable to stop myself from laughing ,

after we calm down , we leave the locker room , and we get in the car , roman then pull me on his lap , and he begin to nibble and suck onthe spot under my ear , I let out a small moan causing roman to smile , we then arrive at the hotel , and roman picked me up and he put me over his shoulder and he carry me to our room ,

" damn Rome can't wait can he " dean says laughing ...

roman then put me on the bed , he then nips and nibble on my neck, he then slowly plants kisses down my collar bone and neck , I then pull off his sweattop and his white tshirt , I then kiss his neck and chest , and I then unzip his pants and I pull them off along with his boxers , and I flip him on his back and I saddle his waist and I grind myself against him causing friction , roman then let out a loud moan , I then reach down and I stroke his length , i then give him a kiss , roman then flip me onto my back , he then rip off my shirt causing buttons to go anywhere , he then rip of my leggings off , and he then part my legs with his knees , roman then rips off my bra and he enter me , I wrap my legs around his waist causing him to go deeper , I then moan when roman hits my sweet spot ,we then hit our releases together , roman then pull me close to him and he give me a kiss and we fall into a deep sleep ...

( my pov )

after our match , me ,seth and dean walk back to our dressing room , when we bump into Heath slater , he then try to kiss me again , when I knee him where it hurts , and I pull his trousers down , we then walk away laughing , we then enter the dressing room and we tell jenn and roman what happen, laughing we leave the locker room , we then head to the hotel , and me and seth go into our bedroom , seth then runs his hands down my arms , and he stop when he notices a bruise on my wrist where Heath grab me , I then see a flash of anger in his eyes , I then tilt his head to mine and I kiss him until his brown eyes softhen , we then go over to the bed abd we make love , after we hit our climaxes , we then head to the shower ,

we climb in , seth then turn on the water and he begins to rub the tension out of my shoulders , he then washes my body , making sure no part of my skin is un touch , I then wash my hair , after I then wash and plant small kisses all over Seth's body , we then climb out , and I dry seth hair , he then flashes me a smile that made me go weak at the knees , we then pull on are pyjamas and we curl up on the bed watching a movie ...


	11. Chapter 11 : smackdown

(Smackdown : valentine day : match between the shield vs Christian , sheamus and Daniel Bryan )

( my pov )

this is going to be mine and jenn first commentary ,

" are you ok " seth asks ,

"I'm feeling a little bit nervous " I say ,

" don't be nervous " seth says pulling me into his arms , he then tilts my head up and kisses me "happy valentines day baby " seth says ,

" happy valentines day Hunni " I say ,

I then look at dean who is pissed off with us about this whole mark Henry business , we then leave the locker room and we head towards the stairs to make our enterance ...

our music then hits and we walk through the crowd , me and jenn then make our way over to the announce table , " welcome to girls " Michael cole says ,

" thanks for having us " I say ,

during the match cole starts making some comments about the shield , I look at jenn who like me is getting pissed off , michael then makes an uncallful comment about roman , jenn then stands up and reaches over the king and she throw her water over Michael ,

" you deserve that cole " jbl says laughing , me and jenn then can't keep our eyes off seth and roman , getting jealous dean then jump off the apron and he walks over to us , he then wait until roman turn around before planting a kiss on jenn cheek ,

I look at roman who look like he want to spear dean into next week , jenn look at me in shock , seth then tag roman in , dean then walks over to me and wait until seth turn around , dean then kisses me hard on the cheek , and smirk at seth , seth then comes off the apron to confront dean , but roman go in Between them , seth then jump in the ring with roman , suddenly there is a misunderstanding between sheamus and Christian , roman then spears Christian to pick up the win , me and jenn then throw our headsets down and we join the shield in the ring ...

Seth then pull me into his arms and before he could ask anything the Wyatts appear on the big screen ...

( jenn pov)

roman and I , leave the locker room, to wait for seth , rach and dean ,

" I can't believe dean is behaving like this " I say ,

" don't worry about him babygirl " roman says rubbing my arms , I then lean my head against his chest , roman then gently pushes me against the wall , and claims my mouth in a deep kiss ,

mmmm I moan pushing my deeper into him , we then break apart for air ,

" happy valentines day baby girl " roman says resting his head on mine ,

" happy valentine day baby " I says hugging myself closer to him ,we then hear footsteps and our music , and we make our way through the crowd ...

me and rach sit down at the announce table , I look at rach who like me is pissed off with dean's behaviour , jbl then asked us if we are happy in the shield ,

" we are very happy " rach reply but stops mid sentence to stare at Seth's butt , I then get pissed off with cole for some of his comments , he then makes this one comment about roman , and I see red , I pick up my glass and I throw my water over him , I then sit back down , and jbl and the king are laughing , I then stare at roman butt and I smile to myself ,

I then noticed dean jump off the apron and he walk over to me , he then wait until roman turn around and he kisses me hard on the cheek , and he does the same to rach , I then look in shock at roman who eyes have not left dean , I see seth jump down and walk over to dean to yell at him , but roman step in between them and whisper something in Seth's ear , he then jump in the ring and he spears Christian to pick up the win , we then jump into the ring , and roman glares at dean ,

roman then pulls me into his arms , before the lights dim and the Wyatts appear on the screen , and roman pull me closer to him ...


	12. Chapter 12 : valentines day pt 1

Part 7.1 ( sexual scenes )

( valentine day )

( my pov )

after the match , we then leave the ring , and we head back to the locker room , dean just grab his stuff and storm out with out so much as a word , I then sit down on the breach and I feel tears in my eyes as I replay the words of the Wyatts in my head , I look at seth who is in deep conversation with roman , and I start to feel scared for the boys at elimination chamber ,

i then feel seth take my hand and lead me to the showers , he then kisses my neck , and he pull off my top and he then removes his tshirt and vest , I can feel hard abs against my back , he then kisses down my back and plants small kisses across my shoulders , he then turn the shower on , and seth then unbuttons my pants and he pulled them off along with my underwear , I then step into the shower and seth steps behind me , he then wrap his arms around me and i rest my head back against his chest ,as we let the water wash over us , seth then begin to rub the tension out of my shoulders, he then rubs every part of my skin , I then turn in his arms and I bury my head into his shoulder and I begin to cry , letting every emotion I have built up pour out ...

seth then runs his fingers though my hair , and I slowly calm down , and I look at him and I give him a kiss , seth then wipes the remaining tears away from my face and he kisses me pulling me into his arms , we then get dressed and head towards the hotel to celebrate our valentines day ..

Me , seth and roman and jenn , get back to the hotel ,

roman says " he is taking jenn out for dinner and he has a surprise for her " leaving me and seth with hotel room for the night , after jenn and roman leaves ,

me and seth order a Chinese take away , and a bottle of wine , whilst we wait for our food , I go into our bedroom , and come out carrying a box , I tell seth to cover his eyes , which he does , I smile at myself when I see him , he is such a goofball , I then place the pet carrier down on the floor and I lift Kevin out , and I tell seth to open his eyes , he does and I place the excitable wiggle little dog in his arms , " happy valentines day baby " I say , giving him a kiss ,

" happy valentines day baby " seth said hugging me , I then give Kevin a stroke , we the hear a knock on the door , I open it and I bring in our food , after we have eaten , seth gives me a beautiful bracelet , and some red roses , I then kiss him passionlay , we then change into our pyjamas and we settle down to watch a movie with Kevin curl up between us , we then watch titanic ,

getting bored with the movie I crawel on Seth's lap and I begin to kiss him, he then moves his hands to my butt and he lift me up and carry me to the bedroom, I then pull off his vest top , and I kiss every part of his skin , I then rub his bulge causing him to hiss , I then pull his pants off , and I swirl my tongue around his tip and I begin to bob my head up and down his length , I then feel seth hands tangle in my hair , seth then yanks off my top and pyjamas pants and I arch my back as he enter me , I then wrap my legs around his waist as he thrusts into me with powerful and passionate movements , we then climax together and we fall asleep In each other's arms ...


	13. Chapter 13 valentines day pt 2

Part 7.2 ( sexual scenes )

( valentine day )

(Jenn pov)

me and roman end up at the hotel swimming pool after we have had a lovely meal , i then run my hand across the beautiful necklace roman has given me , I then kiss him passionately , " thank you handsome " I say ,

" you are so very welcome babygirl " roman says nibbling my ear ,

I then " tell him at his surprise will be here tomorrow

" I can't wait he says kisses me holding me tightly to him , we then sit down and we dip our feet in the pool as we lookup at the stars ..

roman then pull off his top , and then he takes his trousers off ,

" what are you doing " I asked , flashing me one of those smiles that make me go weak

he then says " I dare you to come skinny dipping with me " ,

" oh I will take that dare " I say as I strip off my clothes ,

roman then pull me into his arms as we more to hidden part of the pool ,roman then pushes me against the pool wall , and I wrap my legs around him as I feel his Harding length against me ,

" I can't believe dean kissed you and rach " roman says , I then put my fingers to his lips

and I say " I don't want to talk about him " , i then give roman a kiss and I kiss down his neck and across his collar bone ,

" ok ok point taken I wont talk about him anymore " roman says laughing ..

Roman then kisses my throat and he moves his hands down my body , I then guide his length into me as we made love under the stars , we then catch our breaths , and roman carry me back to our clothes , we then climb out , and I check out roman's amazing body as I get dressed ,

"like what you see " roman says as he catches me staring at him ,

" oh hell yes " I say , roman then covered my eyes with a blindfold , and he leads me though doors and corridors until we stop , roman then scoops me up in his arms and carry me , he then put me down and remove the blindfold , I look around to see we are in a suite and there is pink roses everywhere ,

roman then slips his arms around me , " happy valentines say babygirl , and thank you for making me so happy " roman says ,

" I'm the one who should be thanking you , you are the most amazing boyfriend in the world " I say hugging him and kissing him ,

" drink " roman says pulling out a bottle of a bottle of soda ,

"yes please " I say taking a glass from him , and going over to the window ...

( roman pov)

damn she is so beautiful , I think to myself as I watch jenn admire the view , I then slide my arms around her waist and I plant small kisses on her neck ...

(jenn pov )

i then lean my head against roman chest , and I then kiss him , and I take his hand and I lead him to the bedroom , i then pounce on him causing him to fall on to the bed , and I then rip open roman shirt causing buttons to pop off everywhere and I then kiss down his chest , and I then pull off his pants and I swirl my tongue around his tip , I then rip open a condom wrapper and i cover roman length , roman then flip me on to my back and pull off my dress and bra ,he then knead my breast with one hand whilst he suckle on the other causing me to whimper and wiggle , roman then plants kisses down my stomach , he then parted my legs with knees , and gently enter me , I then wrap my legs around his waist as his thrusts became more faster , I then rake my nails across his back , as I hit my release , after a couple more thrusts roman hits his release and he gently kisses me until we get our breaths back ,

he then pulls out of me and he goes into the bathroom to dispose of the condom , he then get back into bed and he pulls me close to him and we full into a deep sleep ...


	14. Chapter 14 : roman's surprise

Part 8 ( next day )

( jenn pov )

i wake up to the sound of my phone ringing , I answer the phone and I go into the bathroom so I didnt wake roman , " hello " I say ,

" hi Jennifer , we are in the lobby " grace says ,

" ok I will be right down " I say , I then quickly dressed , and I leave the hotel room , I can't wait to see roman's face when he see his little girl ,

I then enter the lobby and before I can react , I hear " hi jenn " Isabelle says , launching herself at me ,

I then quickly catch her and I give her a big hug , I then carry her over to her grandmother ,

" thank you so much for doing this for roman " I say ,

" no problem , roman is a good man , he deserve to see his daughter " grace says , I then give her a hug and we say our goodbyes

and I carry isabelle and her luggage , isabelle cannot contain her excitement about seeing her daddy ,

" he cant wait to see you sweetie " i say ,

we then make our way back to the room ...

we then enter hotel room , and I sit the little girl on the sofa , I take of her coat and shoes , and I then go into the bedroom to wake roman ,

" hey baby your surprise is here " I say ,

i then kiss behind his ear and he wake up , " good morning baby girl " roman says ,

" good morning baby " I say ,

I tell roman again that his surprise is here , roman then give me a kiss , and he pull on his sweat pants , I then use the same blindfold he used on me and I lead him into the living room ...

I then remove the blindfold , just in time as Isabelle leap into roman' s arms , " daddy " Isabelle scream bury her head in the crook of roman's neck ,

after getting over his initial shock roman says " hi princess " planting a kiss on Isabelle' s head , leaving them alone ,

I go into guest bedroom and I unpack Isabelle clothes and toys , I then walk back into the living room , where Isabelle is exciting telling roman everything she has been up to , roman then turn to me with happy tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face ,

he then pull me into his arm and says " thank you so very much for doing this jenn " giving me a kiss ,

" there is no need to thank me " I say hugging them both , Isabelle then throw her arms around mine and roman's neck ..

We then curl up on the sofa , and we watch some cartoons ,

roman then give me a kiss , and whisper in his deep husky voice " you are amazing woman jenn "

I then blush and I whisper back " you are amazing man " Isabelle then crawl into my lap and she rest her head on my chest and she fall asleep , I then gently run my fingers through her hair , and I plant a small kiss on her forehead ,

roman then scoop her up into his arms and carried her to her room , he then gives her a kiss , and I put her princess blanket over her , we then leave the room , roman then pull me into his arms and give me a passionate kiss , we break apart for air , and I lead him into our room and into the shower ..

I then turn the shower on , and I plant small kisses along roman collar bone and I then move down his chest , roman then pulls out of my top , and attack my neck with furious kisses , we then strip off our remaining clothes and we climb into the shower , roman then washes and rubs my shoulders , before gently pushing me against the shower wall and we begin to make love , after we finished showering we climb out , and we go into the bedroom , roman then pull me into his arms and kisses me ,

" I love you jenn " he says ,

" I love you to Joe " I say snuggling against his chest , I then pull away and I get dressed , I then go and check on Isabelle who is fast asleep cuddling her shield action figures , I then snap a picture and I send it to roman , I then go into the kitchen ...

roman is already in the kitchen making breakfast , I then see him smiling at the photo I sent him , I then creep up behind him and I slide my hands around his waist and I kiss the spot behind his ear , that I know drive him crazy , mmmm roman growl , he then spins me so I'm facing him ,

" thank you for the picture " he says grabing me a tight hug , we then sit down and we eat our breakfast , we then begin to talk and roman tell me how difficult his ex has made it for him to see Isabelle ,

roman then says " I would love to have a family with you jenn " , I then get up and I sit on his lap

and I say , " I would love to have a family with you joe " kissing him , we then hear little footsteps ,

and we look around to see Isabelle rubbing sleep from her eyes , " hey princess " roman says as Isabelle jumps on my lap , roman then put his arm around the both of us ,

and he pulls out his cell and snap a picture of all three of us , laughing we then finish breakfast , and we go and see rach and seth , we then arrive at their hotel room and bang on the door , a very sleepy seth opened the door ,

and as soon as Isabelle see him she leap into his arms and she give him a big bear hug " come in guys " seth says carrying Isabelle ...

( Roman pov )

i don't know how Jenn pull it off , I'm so glad she did , I still can't believe I'm sitting here with my two beautiful girls , I think to myself as I watch Jenn and Isabelle snuggle together as we watch tv , Isabelle then fall asleep , and I carry her two her room , after we leave her room , I pull jenn into my arms and I kiss her , I want to spend my life with this beautiful woman I think to myself as jenn leads me to shower

, after we shower I get dressed and I head to the kitchen area , I then hear my cell beep and I look at the picture jenn has sent me , I then smile to myself , I then begin to make breakfast and I feel Jenn's arms go around me , and she then kisses the spot that drives me crazy , I then spin her so she is facing me , I then give her a kiss , and I say " thank you so very much for what you have done , and I say it again you are an amazing woman " ,

jenn then blushes , and she give me a kiss , we then sit down and have breakfast , I then tell jenn about my ex , and I then tell jenn I would love to spend my life with her and I would love to have a family with her , jenn then sit on my lap

and she says " I would love to have a family and spend my life with you joe " we then kiss and we break apart when we hear little footsteps , Isabelle then jump on jenn lap , and I take a picture of the three of us , after breakfast jenn takes Isabelle into the bathroom ,

I then look at the picture and I realise I want to have full custody of Isabelle , I then make a phone call to lawyer and I tell him what I want to do , the lawyer then tell me that he has set the wheels in motion , just as I end the call jenn and Isabelle come back into the living room , we then decide to go and see seth and rach , we then leave the hotel and go head towards their room , we then bang on the door , and a very sleepy two tone wrestler answer the door and before he can react Isabelle leaps into his arms and she give him a big bear hug ,

" come in guys " he says carrying Isabelle , he then shout out to rach , rach then come out rubbing sleep from her eyes , Isabelle then bounces over to her and give rach a hug , we then put on a disney movie for Isabelle , and we sit done at the table to talk about dean's behaviour ...


	15. Chapter 15 : talk with dean

Part 8.1

(seth pov)

Last night was amazing , I think to myself as I watch rach sleep in my arms , I then move a stray piece of hair out of her face , last night rach opened up about her past , and heart break , and I tell her about my heart break , I tell her that our pasts don't matter anymore , and it our future together that matter , rach then give me a hug and kiss , I also tell her I would never hurt her , I then start to fall asleep only to be snap back into reality by someone banging on the door ,

I then kiss rach on her forehead and I pull on my sweatpants and I go to answer the door , I open the door only to be tackle by an excited 4 year old , " hi princess " I say giving her a hug ,

I then call out to rach , who come out of the bedroom , and is welcome by a big bear hug from Isabelle , i then smile at rach as she pick up the little girl and give her a hug , **she would be a great mum , and I can't wait to spend my life with her and to start a family with her ,** I think to myself , rach carry Isabelle over to the couch and put on a disney film , I then sit down at the table , and rach give me a kiss and she sit on my lap as we begin to talk about how dean is behaving ...

( my pov)

i come out of the bedroom , and I see seth with Roman's daughter , i then think to myself **Colby will make amazing dad , and I can't wait to have a family with him and too spend my life with him, I have found my soulmate and my best friend , **I then get a bear hug from Isabelle ,

" hello cutie " I say picking her up and hugging her , I then carry her over to the couch and i put a disney movie on , one settle, I join seth , jenn , and roman at the table , I then sit on Seth's lap , roman then says " what are going to do about dean " seth then pull me closer and I can feel the tenison in his body , I then rub my hand over his to reaure him, smiling he give me a kiss , just then the door open making us all jump , and in walks dean ignoring us he goes straight into his room , we then hear Isabelle crying , roman and seth walk over to her to calm her down , getting angry I walk over to dean's door and I bang on it until he come out ,

"what " he says fixing me to the spot with his pieracing blue eyes , I then finally find my voice

and I say " we need to talk " dean then come out of his room and he sit down ...

( Dean's pov )

" ok " I say , I then sit down , and before anyone say anything ,

I then say " I'm sorry for the way I have been behaving and for making you and jenn feel uncomfortable when I kiss you , and I'm sorry roman for the way I have been treating you , I was jealous that you were getting the push and not me , and that why I tried to elimate you from the rumble ,and I'm sorry seth , for dragging you into my jealous behavior , and I know I haven't been a good friend , to you both ,

"what are you talking about , you are a good friend " seth says ,

"and we are still brothers " says roman , " roman right , we may fight like brothers , but no one can break our bond

" seth says , getting up I then pull roman and seth into a hug ,

" thanks guys " I say i needed to hear that I add , I then give rach and jenn a hug , and before I can say anything esle , I feel a pair of arms go around my waist l I then pick up isabelle and I give her a hug ...


	16. Chapter 16 : surprises

Part 9

( surprises )

( my pov )

we then leave the hotel for the arena , we then go into the shield locker room , Isabelle then sit on the sofa taking in the sight of the room , looking at her roman then says " hey baby do you want to go and meet the other guys " ,

" yes please I really want to meet Cena " Isabelle says grabbing roman and jenn's hands , dean then go with them ,

leaving me and seth alone ,I then give him a kiss and he pulls me into his arms , I then run my hands down his arms and under his tshirt , and I run my hands down his sweaty abs , I then break apart from him and I run into the bathroom ,

I then lock the door and i throw up ,I then hear

Seth's confused and frighten voice , " baby let me In , do you need,me to get a trainer " he says ,

" no I don't need a trainer , I think it was something I ate " I reply , I then leave the bathroom and before I say anything ,

seth scoops me up into his arms and he carry me to the trainers room , he then put me on the table , and he tell the trainer I have been sick, I answer the trainer questions as she examine me ...

while I watch seth pace and glare at her , she then ask me to do a urine sample , I then go into the small bathroom in the room and I do a sample and I come out , I then hand her the sample , I then sit back down next to seth and I rest my head on his shoulder as he pull me to his chest , the trainer then take a testing kit

, and after a few nervous minutes she said "congratulations you are going to have a baby" ,

I look at her in shock and then I look at seth who is just as shock as me ,

" pregnant ? " seth asks making sure he heard right ,

"yes Mr Rollins she is pregnant ,

seth then take my hand , and leads me back to thre locker room , we then go in and I asked him " how are you feeling

" he then reply " I wont lie to you I'm shock but I'm happy ,I really love you rach and I want our baby " giving me a kiss ,

" how are you feeling " he asked , but before I could answer jenn , roman and dean walk in with a upset Isabelle, seth then whisper in my ear let talk about the baby when we get to the hotel ...

we then asked what happen , and jenn tells us what wade did ,wtf that is just wrong seth says getting his ring gear out , the three boys then go and get changed for their match against Los Matadores , after they have finishes and to cheer isabelle up , dean ask her to pour water over his , Roman and Seth head , which she does with a beaming smile on her face , I look at seth who is trying to get focus on the match , the guys then leave the locker room and Isabelle give them each a kiss on the cheek , and seth pulls me into his arms and kisses me , after they leaves me. , jenn and Isabelle who is excited to see her uncles and daddy wrestle , we watch the match on the monitor , during the match i watch seth making sure he is ok ...

when the match finished jenn ask me if there is anything wrong. , but before I can answer the guys come in from the match , Isabelle then launches herself at roman , giving him a kiss on the cheek , while the guys are in the showers and getting change Isabelle has finally fallen asleep me and jenn then put her coat and shoes on , and I start to feel tears come to my eyes , jenn then pulls me into her arms and hugs me and asks what is wrong , just as the boys come out ...

seth then pull me close to him ,

and he says " rach and I are going to be parents "

, shock , jenn says " how long have you guys known " ,

" we found out before the match tonight I say , wow congrats man dean and roman say giving me and seth a big hug ,

" thanks bros " seth says ,

"why don't we head back to the hotel so these guys can talk about things " roman says scooping up Isabelle in his arms ,

we then get In the car and I rest my head against seth , as he rub my thigh ...

(seth pov)

worrying about rach , I rush her to the trainers room , before she could argue , I then lay her on the table and the trainer examine her , while I'm trying to keep calm , the trainer then sent rach into the small bathroom to do a sample , rach then comes back out and we both sit down ," congratulations you are going to have a baby she says

" pregnant " I say not sure if I was hearing right ,

" yes mr rollins " the trainer says ,

I then pull rach into my arms , and we leaves the room , rach then ask me how I'm feeling ,

" I won't lie , I'm shock but happy , I love you rach and I want our baby " I say giving her a kiss and a hug ,

we then arrive at the locker room , and before we can talk about it more jenn, roman and dean come back in and they tell us what wade Barrett did , i then whisper in rach ear we will talk about the baby when we get back to the hotel , me roman and dean then head to the stairs for our match ,as we walk down through the crowd all can think about is rach and our baby ...

after we have won our match , we head back to the locker room , and I give rach a kiss before heading into the showers with a smile on my face , afterward , I pull rach into my arms and we tell jenn , dean and roman about the baby , happy for us they each give us a hug , we then leave for the hotel , where it will be a long night for me and rach ...

( roman pov)

when we arrived at the arena I get a phone call from my lawyer , as I watch Jenn and Isabelle hand in hand jumping in puddles , the lawyer tell me I have a very strong chance of winning custody , I then take a deep breath , and I thank him , after ending the call , I received a call from my ex , I then ignore it and I head inside to join jenn and Isabelle , we then head to the locker room ,

where jenn ask me "if I'm ok ",

" I'm fine " I reply ,

" I then ask Isabelle if she wants to meet the other guys '"

" yes she reply especially john Cena " me and jenn just look at her and smile , she then grab both our hands and she pull us out of the room ,

dean then follows us chuckling , we reach the main area , and Isabelle runs up to Cody and goldust who are playing with the new wwe toys , while me , dean and jenn are talking Isabelle comes running up and jump into my arms crying , after a few minutes I calm her down , and she tell us that bad news Barrett broke the toy she was playing with ...

pissed off , I leave Isabelle with my cousin jimmy and jey , and me , dean and jenn go and deal with barrett , dean and me , then grab his arms pinning them , and jenn get up into his face and yells " what give you the right to upset a four year old child , wade then calls jenn a string of nasty names , and she then kicks him where it hurts , dean and I look at each other and we let him go and we go back to jimmy and jey locker room ...


	17. Chapter 17 Main Event and Broken toys

Part 9.1

( main event the Shield vs Los Matardores )

( jenn pov )

after dean apologise , we leave the hotel for the arena , we then arrive at the arena and Isabelle grab my hand and we then start jumping in puddles , I then hear roman's phone ring and I turn round to see he has a serious expression on his face , we then enter the arena and we head to the locker room ,Isabelle then plops herself down on the sofa , and she looks around , I then feel Roman' s arms goes around my waist , and I turn to him

and I say " are you ok " ,

" I'm fine " roman says ,

"it just that you had a serious expression on your face " I say , I then take the silence treatment as he didn't want to discuss this anymore ...

roman then asks Isabelle if she wanted to meet the others wrestlers ,

"yeah I would love too " Isabelle says with a beaming smile on her face ,seeing her gorgeous smile , I know I can't stay angry at roman ,Isabelle then grab mine and roman's hands and pull us out of locker room , closely follow by a laughing dean ...

once out of locker room , we run into goldust and Cody Rhodes who are playing with the new wwe toys , Isabelle then run over to them , and ask if she can play ,

" off course you can , who are you with sweetie " cody says , Isabelle then points to me , roman , and dean , Isabelle then plays with the toys ,

and while we are talking we hear a smash and Isabelle come running over to us crying , roman then picked her up and try to calm her down , i then take her off roman and I pull her close to my chest , she then calm down enough to tell us what happen ...

me , roman and dean , pissed off , we go and deal with Barrett , while roman and dean hold his arms , then I get into wade's face and I yell at him for upsetting my baby girl , wade then call me a whole string of nasty names , getting angry I then kick him hard in the nuts , laughing roman , dean then let him go ,

roman then crouches down next to Barrett and he says "if you ever mess with my girls again , I will spear you into oblivion " roman then stand up and takes my hand and we head back to the locker room , unaware what is happening with rach and seth ...

we then get to the locker room , where Isabelle start running around hyper , roman then try to calm her down , while me and dean tell them what happen , after a few minutes Isabelle calm down and dean ask her if she could pour water over his , roman , and seth heads , I then snap a pic , of her with a big beaming smile , roman then walk over to me to look at the picture , he then has a smile on his face identical to Isabelle , i then look at rach and seth, who both look like they have something on their minds the boys then go to leave the locker room ,

Isabelle then gives them all a kiss on the cheek , roman then gives me a kiss and I think to myself that I will get to the bottom of that phone call ...

we then sit on the sofa with an excitable Isabelle , and we watch the match on the monitor , during the match seth and dean ended up on the outside of the ring , leaving roman in the ring with one of the Los Matadores and sin cera , roman then perform an amazing double spear to win the match ,

while we are waiting for the guys to come back , Isabelle has fallen asleep , and while me and rach are putting on Isabelle coat and shoes I look at rach who had tears in her eyes , I then pull her into a hug , and I ask her what is wrong and before she can answer , the guys come through the door ,

and seeing rach crying , seth pulled her into his arms , and he look at rach who simply nod her head , seth then announce that he and rach are going to be parents ...

I the pull rach and seth into a hug , and I ask her now long they have known ,

and rach says " we only found out before the match "

"damn "I say smiling , we then leaves the arena and we head to the hotel ...

(seth pov )

once we get to the hotel , dean tell us he is going out with some of the other superstars , we then say are goodbyes to roman and jenn , and we head to our room , rach then sit down on the sofa still trying to process the situation , I then give her a kiss , and I place my hand on her tummy , and I say " we are going to do this together" , and we will work together and we are going to make great parents , because we are meant to be together as a family "

rach then gives me a smile and a most passionate kiss ,she then take my hand and she lead me to the bedroom , after we make love , we fall asleep , after a couple of hours I wake up and I put my head on rach's chest and I place my hand on her tummy , and I whisper I can't wait to meet you little one , i then drift off to sleep ...


	18. Chapter 18 : trouble

Part 10  
>( the day before elimination chamber )<br>( my pov )  
>i wake up to see seth's head resting on my chest , and his hand on my tummy, I then run my fingers through his two tone hair, and I smile to myself , I can't believe how happy Iam , I love Colby so much , and I love this baby too , I then think about elimination chamber , knowing this will be a war , me and jenn have come up with a plan to help the boys , I then fall asleep listening to the sound of Colby breathing ...<p>

we then wake up and we are talking , and I'm resting my head on Colby's chest , we are talking about my upcoming scan , I then jump out of bed and I run into to the bathroom to throw up , Colby then follow me in and he rubs my back , I then straighten up and I wipe my mouth and I brush my teeth , Colby then pull me into his arms and into a big hug , I then bury my head into his shoulder , enjoying his embrace before we have to start our day , I then give him a kiss and I go to make us breakfast , whilst we are eating we begin to talk about baby names , laughing at each other when , we mention a bad one , I then get a call from jenn , telling me she has had a message from Stephanie saying she wants to see us at 10.00 , ok I say , I then hang up and i tell Colby ,

"I wonder why Stephanie wants to see you guys " he say ,

"I don't know " i say , I then go and sit on his lap and I give him a kiss , and I then head to the shower to get ready ...

( twenty minutes later )

me and jenn are sat in Stephanie and triple h hotel room ,  
>" hi girls " steph says<p>

" hi " we both say ,

" now I bet you are wondering why I ask to meet you too " steph says ,

I look at jenn and I say " yes we were wondering "

" well how would you girls like to join the cast of total divas , you don't have to give me your answer straight away , discus it with Joe and Colby , and then tell me your answer " Steph say , we then leave the hotel room , and we head back to our rooms trying to get our heads around what steph said ...

I then arrive back at our hotel room , and I see a note taped to the door , I pull it off and I go inside and I shout out for Colby , and I see a note on the table saying " hi sweetheart , I have gone to do some cross fit training with Jon and joe , can't wait to hear what steph had to say , love you and our blip ,Colby " xx I chuckle to myself , and I put my purse and key card on the table , and I go over to the fridge to get a bottle of water , I then hear banging on the door , I open to see Jenn , carrying Isabelle , with tears steaming down her face ...

"Omg jenn what happen " I say pulling her into my arms , I then take Isabelle from her arms and I tell her to watch some tv, I then get jenn a glass of water , jenn and I then sit down .

and jenn then said " I'm pregnant ,and I'm scared to tell Roman "

" babe roman will be over the moon " I say , just then Roman , Seth and Dean walk in , I then look at their faces and I see they have worried looks , " what wrong " I ask ...

( jenn's pov )  
>" i have receive a note from Isabelle's mum ,saying she wants to meet me, but I don't want to meet her " roman says resuring me<p>

"I have a court order preventing her from having any contact with me unless it about Isabelle " Roman says ,

" so she just want to cause trouble "I say

"Yeah, she is using Isabelle as an excuse " roman said

" if you have a court order against her preventing her to have contact with you , unless it about Isabelle as an excuse , so she can cause trouble , then she is breaking her court order and she is facing jail time " i say .

I then look at rach who is holding a note identical to the one roman receive , rach then falls to her knees and seth catches her and take the note from her ...

(Seth's pov )

I see rach fall to her knees after reading the note in her hands , I then take it from her , and I quickly read it , I then drop it and pull rach into my arms , dean then pick up the note and I see flash of anger in his eyes ..

(Dean's pov )

I then read the note out loud " rach , I know about yours and Seth's baby , and along with a trainer we have phone the cps telling them that your unborn child is in danger , now I can make this all disappear if you tell Roman to give me Isabelle , you have until the raw reseral on Monday "

I then feel my anger boiling up , I then feel roman 's arm on my shoulder trying to calm me down , but I can see in his grey eyes that he is angry ...

( jenn's pov)

I then look at dean , who is ready to hunt Amy down , I walk over to him and I give him a hug , and i say " dean I know what you are thinking and she isn't worth it

"dean then looks at me and said " you guys are my family and I will do anything to protect you guys , I just want Amy to be out of Roman and Isabelle' s lives , she has done so much damage already "

I then give dean another hug .

I then tell everyone " I have a college friend who is a police detective , her name is Stacey James , if we can get a confession from the trainer , and along with the notes , we have enough evidence to put amy away " I then see a smile spread on Roman face , roman then call his cousin Jon and he ask him to look after Isabelle , and I call Stacey ...

( my pov )

While all this is going on me and seth , are still trying to get our heads around everything , I then look at seth who has anger in his beautiful brown eyes , I then snuggle closer to him .

I say " I want to see the trainer so I can find out what and why she did this "

I look at seth who pull me tighter to him .

he said " yeah I want to know too "

We then set our plan in motion ...


	19. Chapter 19 confessions

Part 10.1

( after elimination chamber )

( my pov)

After The Shield's won their brutal match , the Wyatts attack them after the match , leaving Seth and Roman knock out in the ring , and Dean is missing after fighting with Bray in the crowd , after leaving Isabelle with Jey and Jimmy, me and Jenn rush in to main backstage area to see Seth and Roman being brought in on the stretchers , jenn rushes over to Roman , and I walk over to seth , I brush some hair out of his eyes "Baby " he says opening his eyes " yeah handsome , it's me " i say. " are Dean and Roman ok " Seth asks me I take a deep breath and I say " Roman is ok , but I don't know about Dean , but I will go and find out ". " thank you " Seth says as the trainers move him to bed

I then stand back as I watch the trainers work on him , and I then walk over to jenn and I ask her how roman is .. " he fine , just a bit sore " jenn says

i then ask jenn if she would help me find Dean , " of course " jenn says , we leave the trainer room and we over to the security guards , I ask them if they have seen Dean , while me and jenn are talking to them , we get the feeling we are being watched , we turn to leave when we hear footsteps behind us, " Rach , Jenn " we hear Dean's voice , me and jenn turn just in time to catch him as he stumble, we see that there is blood in his hair , as he leans on me and jenn , we help him to the trainers room , when we get there we see roman is sitting up , he helps us get dean on the trainer table " is seth ok " I ask roman , " he is a bit bang up and sore " he says ...

" how are the both of you " he asks , " we are fine " we both say , just then we hear footsteps and a small crash , we look around to see seth shakinly coming towards us , " baby are you ok " he asks , before I can answer the trainer we wanted to speak to walks in , roman locks the door , and we asked the trainer some questions ...

"did you tell anyone about our baby " seth asks , judging by the look on the trainer face she realise the game is up , she then tells us that Amy came in to see her , and she told me that she wanted full custody of her daughter , and that Roman refuse , she ask me if I had anything on the shield ,I told her I couldn't give her that information , she then offer me 5,000 dollars which I accepted , I told her about your and rach's baby , she told me that the baby was in danger , so we both phone cps , she then left and told me not to tell anyone ..

After the trainer finished telling us , we make a call to Stacey , who arrived a few mintutes later , she enter the room with Stephanie , who fired the trainer , after Stephanie and the trainer leaves , we then give Stacy the notes and the confession , Stacy tells she will be here tomorrow , after Stacy leaves , we see that dean has woken up , roman and seth help him up and we head to the usos locker room to pick up Isabelle , and we leave the arena and we head to the hotel knowing that none of us will sleep ...

( the next day )

After very little sleep , me and seth get ready for our hospital appointment , " I'm so excited " seth says , giving me a hug , " me too I can't wait to see our baby " I say , we leave the hotel and we go to hospital , twenty mintutes later the nurse call our name , we go into a small room and I lay on the bed , seth holds my hand , the nurse then put jelly on my tummy , and we see our baby on the screen , I look at seth who like me has tears in his eyes , " that is amazing " he says not taking his eyes off the screen , we then leave the hospital and we head back to the hotel for some rest before the big show down , just as we get a back to hotel room , jenn gives me a call sounding excited she tells me our friend chloe as just arrived for a surprise visit , I tell her we will be down in a minute I quickly tell Colby , and he says with a smile lets go ...

( jenn pov )

after I phone Rach , I then phone dean asking him if he wants to meet our friend Chloe , sure he says , whilst me and roman , and Chloe are talking , " hi " we then look up to see dean , he sit down next to Chloe and I automatically see that dean and Chloe like each other , just then Rach and seth arrive , they tell Chloe their news , Chloe give them a big hug , after ward we tells Chloe what going on , seeing the anger in her eyes ,Dean pulls her close to him , she then rest her head on dean' s shoulder ..


	20. Chapter 20 confessions and a arrest

Part 11

( Monday Night Raw rehearsal )

(jenn pov )

We leave the hotel , and we head to the arena , we go to our locker room , where we phone Stacy asking her to meet us , after little while she arrive and she tell us that both notes are a match to Amy's handwriting , we match them against a old statement that she filed , I look at roman who is calm but angry ,I then hear Rach say she is not staying backstage , we then all leave our locker room and we head to the ring ...

We hear the Wyatts music , and we see them and amy walking down the ramp , i look behind me to see Rach and seth have pick Isabelle up , and Isabelle burying her face in Seth's shoulder , me and roman turn back to amy , who look at her daughter like she was something nasty she step on , I walk towards amy and I superman punch her , while she on her knees , Stacy arrested her , I look at dean who is holding roman back ...

Rach then walk over to me and amy , but seth pull her back , but before she moves ,I tell Rach to be careful , she slap amy before walking back over to Isabelle and seth , I look at dean who has pull Chloe behind him after bray tries to grab her ,dean lose his temper and he and bray go at it ...

( Rach pov )

Me and seth pick up Isabelle , and she bury her face in Seth's shoulder , feeling angry and the way amy hurt me and seth , I storm over to where jenn has just superman punch her , I go to slap amy when jenn tell me to be careful , I then slap amy , and I feel seth hand on my arms , I then walk back over with him to Isabelle , I see dean has pull Chloe behind him , after bray tries to grab her , I look over to jenn and roman who are looking at amy ...

(Roman pov)

I stand next to jenn in front of Stacy and Amy then confesses to everything from being high on drugs to bribing the trainer , Stacy hands amy a notepad , and amy writes everything down , I pull jenn into my arms and I feel my temper rising , that the fact my daughter has been in danger all this time ..

Stacy tell me and jenn , that she has talk to Isabelle and Isabelle told her , that amy took her to a house where her mum and boyfriend were doing bad things , Isabelle called the police and she told them that her mum has taken her to a house and her mum and her mum boyfriend were trying to hurt her ...

I think about my sweet innocent daughter , who seth and Rach has took backstage , and I just glare at amy and I tell Stacy to take her away , after they have gone , I pull jenn into my arms and we go backstage to get our daughter , we then head back to the hotel after being given the night of , me and jenn put Isabelle to bed , afterward me and jenn collapse on the sofa , exhausted from the days events , I pull jenn closer to me , and I kiss her , jenn move into my lap , and we begin to make out , we pull apart , and I take jenn's hand and I lead her to the bedroom ...

( dean pov )

After everything that has happen , we leave the arena , I then ask Chloe if she would like to go out with me tonight , " yes I would love too " she reply , giving her a hug , we then head to the hotel for quick change and shower , we meet each other in the lobby and we head to a karaoke bar I know for dinner , while we are having dinner I realise like roman and Jenn , and seth and Rach , I have fallen in love with Chloe , after dinner we both perform your the one that I want from grease , afterward I paid the bill , and we head back to the hotel..

we go up to her hotel room , I then take of my leather jacket and I sit on her bed , she sit down beside me and I pull her into my arms , and I slowly kiss her neck , I move down to her collar bone , Chloe moans as she pull of my tshirt , Chloe plants bites and kisses on my chest , i pull of her shirt and I rub her breasts through her bra , I laid her down on the bed and I pull Chloe's pants of, along with the underwear , I shed the rest of my clothing , and I put a condom on and I enter her , I begin to pound into Chloe , as she wrap her legs around me forcing me in deeper , after a few mintutes we hit our releases , and I pull out of her and I pull her closer to me , " that was amazing " Chloe said , " you were amazing darling I" I say kissing her , Chloe rests her head on my chest and I run my finger through her hair , " I love you dean " she murmur sleeply , " I love you to Chloe " I say , as we fall into a deep sleep ...

( seth pov )

After we leave the arena , me and Rach go to the local Chinese takeaway , we Order our food ,whilst we are waiting , Rach rests her head on my shoulder , I then pull her closer to me , we then get our food and we head to the hotel , we then go into our hotel room where we are greeted by an excited Kevin , I bend down and I give him a stroke , Rach then get some plates and forks and we sit down to eat , after our meal , me and Rach cuddle on the sofa , I ask her if she was ok , " I'm fine " she reply , I then remember about her and jenn meeting with Stephanie , I then as her what happen , and she smile at me , and she tells me that she and jenn have been ask to be on the total divas as a cast member , and we both have accepted , I pull Rach into my arms and I lead her to the bedroom , for a celebration ...


	21. Chapter 21 happy endings

Part 12

( two weeks later )

( jenn pov )

After we have been told that Amy is going to prison for ten years , Me and Roman still have to go through a custody hearing for Isabelle , "I can't believe we have to go through with this " I moan at roman as we get ready , chucking he put his arms around me , roman whispers in my ear " you are amazing Jenn " , we then leave the hotel room with Isabelle , and we head to the lobby to meet Dean, Chloe , Seth and Rach , we then head to the court ...

Roman's lawyer call for a five minutes recess , and the judge called Isabelle into his chambers and she tell him everything what has happen , and he ask her who she want to live with and without a doubt she reply "her daddy and her mummy jenn " , afterward we go back into the courtroom ...

After Roman wins , we go to the Italian resturant , where me and roman , seth and Rach , first met , we sit down and roman get down on one knee and he says " jenn you are my best friend and my rock , and my soulmate , will you marry me " , " yes yes yes I will marry you " I reply giving roman a kiss , I pick Isabelle up and I tell her she is going to be a big sister , Roman pull us both into a hug , I hand him a scan picture , he smiles when he see the picture ...

( Roman pov)

After I win custody of Isabelle , we all go to the resturant where we first met , we sit down , when I decide to propose to jenn before dinner , I then get down on one knee and I say " jenn you are my best friend , my rock and my soulmate " , felling nervous that about her answer , jenn then reply "yes yes yes , I will marry you " , she give me a kiss and she pick Isabelle up and jenn tell her she is going to be a big sister , unable to believe my ears , I pull them into a hug and jenn hand me a scan picture , all I could do when looking at it is smile ...

( my pov )

We go to to the resturant where we first met , before I sit down seth take my hand and leads me to a small balcony , seth then get down on one knee , and he said " Rach you are my best friend and you are the mother of my child , and I love you with all of my heart , will you marry me " , " yes I say dropping on my knees and I kiss him , he then places the ring on my finger , and we kiss again and we stand up , we then head back inside , and we announce our engagement , jenn and roman then announce their amazing news , me ,seth , dean and Chloe give her and roman a big hug , we all sit down excitingly discussion our futures ...

( seth pov )

We then go into the resturant , where we first met , and before me and Rach sit down , I take her hand and I lead her to a small balcony , I then get down on one knee and I pull out a ring , and I say " Rach you are my best friend , and the mother of my child ,and I love you with all of my heart , will you marry me " , " yes I will " Rach reply dropping to her knees and kissing me , I then kiss her again and we stand up , we go back inside and we announce our news to everyone , after we all hug , we sit down and we talk about our futures ...

The End


End file.
